Missin' You
by Wi-kun Evil'7
Summary: no summary : short ff n firs ff Se7Min. Warn : YAOI,typos, eyd, etc. Don't like? So don't read! No flame or bash! Just RnR please.


**Title : Missin' You**

**Author : Wi-kun Evil'Y a.k.a Hyun Hyumin**

**Legh : 1shoot**

**Cast : Se7enMin n other**

**REAL PERSON!**

**Rules : YANG NGAK SUKA AMA PAIR DI ATAS HARAP KLIK TANDA 'X' OKE! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**Rated : T+ atau –M = T+(-M) LOL ***silahkan reader berpikir sendiri :p*

**Genre : Romance(?) **

**Discleamir : Se7min n Cast yang lain punya pasangan dan keluarga masing-masing. FF INI MUTLAK PUNYA SAYA!**

**Warning : YAOI/BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE? SO DON'T READ! NGAK SUKA PAIR NYA? YAUDAH JANGAN BACA JUGA! Typos, EYD, AU, OOC, OC, aneh, pendek, etc.**

**A/N : **kyaaaa annyeong! Aku bawa ff Se7min pertama aku nih! aku terkena virus mereka! ahhh ngak tau mau bilang apalagi, eh tunggu dulu. sekali lagi yang mau flame ato bash mending ngak usah deh, ntar lo nya sendiri yang capek xp #pletakk

**ff punya hyun, jadi terserah Hyun ya :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o0Se7Min0o0o**

"Hyung!" namja tinggi itu berseru lantang mendapati tangan sang kekasih yang sudah bertengger di dalam kaos hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Waeyo eum?" Balas Dong Wook -atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Se7en- cuek.

"Tangan mu!" ucap Changmin mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Se7en dari perutnya.

"Aniya~" jawabnya cuek-lagi-, tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak mengusap perut Changmin yang agak berotot.

"Se7en hyung~~ aku mau makan dulu~~" rengek Changmin karna kegiatannya –makan- terganggu oleh aktivitas yang di lakukan oleh sang kekasih.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Minku~" kata Se7en menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Changmin yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

**(A/N : panggilan 'Minku' author dapat dari ff Se7Min yang author baca xD)**

Namja dengan suara tinggi itu menghela nafas. Di letakkannya sumpit besi yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan kemudian menghadap kearah Se7en.

Tangan Changmin mulai membelai rambut hitam namja yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Nado bogoshipo hyung~" lirih Changmin memeluk tubuh Se7en yang agak besar dari tubuhnya itu.

Namja bermarga Choi itu mengeluarkan(?) kepalanya dari lekukan leher Changmin ketika merasakan tubuh Changmin sedikit bergetar. Apa dia menangis? Mm kedua sejoli ini memang belum bertemu 1 bulan lebih karna kegiatan Se7en dan TVXQ yang padat. Maklumkan kalau mereka merindukan satu sama lain?

Tangan besar Se7en menangkup kedua pipi Changmin –yang telah basah oleh air mata- dan menghapus aliran sungai kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebelum bibir Se7en mendarat sempurna di atas bibir magnae TVXQ itu. Mengemut dan mengulum bibir itu dengan hati-hati seolah benda kenyal berwarna merah itu barang antic yang rapuh.

"Ahh Se7ehh Hyunghh.." desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Changmin ketika ciuman Se7en mulai memanas, tidak mau kalah, Changmin membalas ciuman sang kekasih.

"Ckmmhh hahh ckmm.." decakan memenuhi dapur dorm TVXQ.

"Ahhhh!" desah Changmin terkejut ketika tangan Se7en memelintir nipple kirinya –yang sudah mengeras- sehingga ciuman mereka terputus.

Sedikit saliva-entah milik Se7en atau Changmin- mengalir dari sudut bibir sexy Changmin sampai kedagu namja tinggi itu. Se7en menghapus saliva itu dengan lidah lihainya.

Tangan Se7en yang masih berada di dalam kaos Changmin mengusap-usap nipple pink-sebelah kanan Changmin- tak pelak membuat sang kekasih mendesah nikmat. Kepala Changmin mendongkak keatas merasakan tangan Se7en yang-semula mengusap-usap nipplenya- sekarang memelintirnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Ahh eumhh hyunghh.." ia kembali mendesah. Mata Se7en memandang Changmin dengan –sangat- intens, bibir merah itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan, kepalanya mendongkak keatas sehingga ia memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, di tambah lagi dengan dada Changmin yang sedikit terekpos karna memakai kaos v-neck.

'_Sexy'_

Tak tahan lagi namja dengan rambut hitam itu menyerang leher Changmin dengan ganas, sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah ke-unguan yang akan baru hilang satu minggu kemudian.

"Ughh hahh.." Se7en menggigit titik sensiv di leher Changmin. Membuat erangan keluar dari bibir namja tinggi itu.

Tangan kanan Se7en merengkuh pinggang Changmin dan menariknya sehingga magnae kesayangan author itu –di jitak Se7en- terduduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan tangan Se7en menyibak kaos hitam Changmin sebatas leher. Mata Se7en tak berkedip melihat dua buah titik di dada Changmin yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Changmin yang melihat Se7en memandangi dadanya tanpa berkedip membuat wajahnya-yang sudah memerah-semakin memerah. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, Se7en melahap nipple kanan Changmin seperti bayi kehausan.

"Ughh hyunghhh ahh hahh.." tangan Changmin menyelundup di surai hitam Se7en, menekankan kepala sang kekasih supaya lebih mengulum nipple nya lebih kuat.

"Ahh hah eughh arghh hahh.."

Dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam panas bagi pasangan yang sudah berpacaran selama 7 bulan ini.

**o0o0Se7Min0o0o**

Sedangkan di ruang tengah dorm TVXQ, seorang namja bermata musang menggerutu kesal di dalam hati karna mendengar suara-suara aneh-yang sudah bisa di pastikan suara desahan Se7en dan Changmin-. Hahaha kalau kau ingin tidur nyenyak sebaiknya kau menggunakan headset Jung Yunho. Dan seperti inilah perasaan orang lain ketika kau bercinta dengan Boojae-**mu**. POOR Jung Yunho. Ah satu lagi, sepertinya namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati ini menyesal telah menolak ajakan Yesung dan Hyun Joong untuk minum bersama, sekali lagi POOR Yunho XDD.

.

.

.

Aigooo apaan nih? Ancur banget sumpah~*sungkem di kaki Se7Min. apalagi ngak lengkap dan maka dari pada itu aku masih polosss~~*plakkkkk

Hehehe seperti yang kalian baca di a/n di atas, saya sekarang jadi suka sama Se7min! mungkin saya sudah jadi Se7Min shipper XDD *yang punya ff.a minta dong, tapi jjangan yang ada orang ke-3 nya LOL*

Oh ya ff saya yang Call me appa : anni dan We Got Married=yang masih prolog*. Mungkin siap UN akan saya lanjutkan.*ff apaan tuh?*

Yaudah **REVIEW PLEASE!***puppy eyes Jae*


End file.
